1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for preventing a container which stores a sheet-like member from being removably inserted in error into a loading unit, and a container processing apparatus for preventing such a container from being inserted in error into a loading unit and also from physically interfering with an internal mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a system for recording radiation image information of a subject such as a human body with a stimulable phosphor, and reproducing the recorded radiation image information on a photosensitive medium such as a photographic film, or displaying the recorded radiation image information on a display device such as a CRT or the like.
When a radiation energy such as X-rays, xcex1-rays, xcex3-rays, electron beams, ultraviolet radiation, or the like is applied to a certain phosphor, it stores part of the applied radiation energy. When stimulating light such as visible light is subsequently applied to the phosphor, the phosphor emits light depending on the stored radiation energy. Such a phosphor is referred to as a stimulable phosphor. A stimulable phosphor is usually used in the form of a sheet which is referred to as a stimulable phosphor sheet.
The above known system includes an image information reading apparatus which comprises a reading unit for reading image information recorded on a stimulable phosphor sheet, and an erasing unit for erasing remaining image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet after the recorded image information has been read. In the image information reading apparatus, a cassette housing a stimulable phosphor sheet which bears radiation image information of a subject recorded by an external exposure device is inserted into a loading unit.
Thereafter, the lid of the cassette is opened, and then the stimulable phosphor sheet is taken out of the cassette by a sheet feeding mechanism (sheet feeder). The stimulable phosphor sheet is delivered to the reading unit by a sheet delivering mechanism. In the reading unit, the recorded image information is read from the stimulable phosphor sheet, and then remaining image information is erased from the stimulable phosphor sheet in the erasing unit, after which the stimulable phosphor sheet is placed into the cassette which has been disposed in the loading unit.
The above system also includes an image information reproducing apparatus for reproducing radiation image information on a photographic photosensitive medium such as a photographic film or the like. After a magazine which contains a plurality of photographic photosensitive mediums is loaded into a loading unit, one of the photographic photosensitive mediums at a time is removed from the magazine and delivered to a sheet feeding mechanism (sheet feeder), which feeds the photographic photosensitive medium to a recording unit. In the recording unit, the radiation image information obtained from the stimulable phosphor sheet is recorded on the photographic photosensitive medium by the application of a laser beam or the like.
In the image information reading apparatus or the image information reproducing apparatus, the cassette or magazine (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccontainerxe2x80x9d) is manually loaded into the loading section by the user. The loading unit has an insertion reference position aligned with one side of a loaded container so that a plurality of containers of different dimensions can be loaded into the loading unit. The user manually inserts a selected container along the insertion reference position into the loading unit.
However, the user may possibly recognize the insertion reference position in error or insert the container obliquely into the loading unit, with the result that the container may not be loaded into the loading unit in proper conditions. When the container is not properly loaded into the loading unit, the container may physically interfere with an internal mechanism, possibly resulting in a failure for a stimulable phosphor sheet to be fed from the container or causing damage to the sheet feeding mechanism.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a structure of simple arrangement for reliably preventing a container from being inserted in error into a loading unit.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a container processing apparatus of simple arrangement for reliably preventing a container from being inserted in error into a loading unit and physically interfering with an internal mechanism.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which preferred embodiments of the present invention are shown by way of illustrative example.